Such bearings are for example used in various equipments, in particular transmissions, for example helicopter transmissions, as described in document EP0172104.
In such a transmission, it is necessary to monitor the state and operating conditions of the component elements thereof, in particular elements for which the bearing is the support. The known monitoring elements for such a transmission generally use an array of sensors outside the transmission, and the reliability is not very satisfactory.
The present invention aims in particular to improve the monitoring of such equipment.